


Friendly Advice

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Easter Bilby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt:"So, rabbits are actually a huge problem in Australia! Instead, environmental groups are trying to promote the Easter Bilby, and I wanna run with it. The movie implies that Bunny was adorable or otherwise not his six-foot bipedal self before he was a Guardian. He looks like a normal rabbit or hare when he’s de-powered, but since he’s Australian and I’m a terrible person, give me the Easter Bilby.Outside Australia and in the Warren, he is a bunny for all intents and purposes, and says so, because that’s what kids know he is. In Australia, he goes back to being a (bipedal, six-foot) bilby.North and Tooth obviously know. (Probably also Pitch.) Jack does not. Have fun! Don’t care about gen, pairings, genre, or rating."The Easter Bilby explains something about being believed in to Jack. This may or may not have anything to do with The Blizzard of ‘68 or revenge.





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 5/13/2013

Soon after gaining his Guardianship, Jack notices that Bunny is giving him a lot of significantly annoyed looks as Spring wears on.

After pretending not to understand what Bunny’s getting at for several weeks, Jack isn’t surprised when he’s summoned to the Warren. “Look mate,” Bunny says, “I had hoped you’d have taken the hint. But no. I’ve got to spell it out for you: you’re not supposed to be active this far south in the Northern Hemisphere right now.”

“Bunny, I’ve always been up here at this time of year before,” Jack says, trying to force his face into an innocent expression. He suspects he fails.

“Really. It’s May, Jack. You have believers now, and more power. Look. Spring needs to get underway here, without being interrupted by snow every week! At this rate they’ll be thinking sunbathers are corpses in Wisconsin by the time the weather normalizes.”

Jack laughs. “I can’t control what they think in Wisconsin. They made drunk snowmobiling into an art with no suggestion from me.”

“That’s not the point. You’ve been sticking around far too long this year, and until you can control your powers, you need to go somewhere where they won’t cause chaos.”

“Where do you want me to go? Antarctica? There are only, like, twenty people there. North’s? Possibly fun, but I think the yetis would eventually kick my ass for something and I don’t really want that to happen.”

“Start ski season in Australia early this year.”

“Australia? Bunny, last time I was in Australia, there was this…incident. And it kind of sort of maybe was my fault. Not as much as the fault of the British in general, but, like, I don’t enjoy being faced with a giant snake who’s extremely angry with me. Also something I did then managed to piss Sandy off in a major way and I didn’t even know he was involved in the first place.”

Bunny frowns at him. “Now you’re a Guardian. And you know better. No ifs, ands, or buts. You’re going to Australia.”

“Nah—” Jack begins, when the ground opens up underneath him.

He emerges on a mountainside. “Welcome to Australia,” he mutters to himself. Bunny could be so pushy sometimes.

After an initial snowfall, things start to get boring, just as Jack knew they would. No one’s ready for ski season to start this early. There’s certainly some other things he could do, but nothing that he’s confident wouldn’t result in reawakening some old grudges.

“Bunny wouldn’t notice if I left for a week or two, would he?” Jack taps his staff on a boulder as he paces back and forth. “After all, he’s not checking up on me.”

Just then, Jack notices some movement out of the corner of his eye. A kangaroo? Not up here, surely. Well, he knows he doesn’t know that much about kangaroos, but something seemed weird about whatever this was. Jack narrows his eyes. Maybe it was another spirit. He’d have to be careful.

He flies over to where he thinks it went and is greeted by the sight of…a creature. It’s six feet tall, with long ears, a long nose, long tail, these weird-looking hairless feet.

“Hello, mate,” it says in Bunny’s voice.

Jack blinks at him. “Okay, um, I know I haven’t been welcome in Australia for a while, but I want to say that I’m really sorry and I’d prefer not to have hallucinations like this…”

The creature starts laughing. “What? You don’t recognize the Easter Bilby?”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Not a bit. Just part of being a Guardian, Jack. My form changes based on where I am and how my believers think of me.”

“Huh, I don’t remember that being in the oath.”

Bunny-as-Bilby shrugs. “Yeah, but I figured I’d be generous enough to show you. Also I just wanted to let you know if you leave Australia to mess with Spring up north I’m going to tell North that a certain Christmas special ought to be a common stocking stuffer this year. Y’know. For the nostalgia value.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Bunny laughs. “Vanity or troublemaking, Jack, which one’ll you choose?”

“Is this about ’68?”

“I did say I was still mad about that, didn’t I? But this might not even turn out to be revenge. Anyway, hey—you might look good in glitter.” He taps his foot on the ground, forming a tunnel. “See ya later, Frostbite.”

Jack sighs and sits down on the ground. The problem isn’t that he’s really tempted to return north—at least, he wasn’t. He is more comfortable in Australia, because it is winter now. The problem is…he knows Bunny would have a lot of fun taking ‘revenge’ on him. That’s going to be much more difficult to resist. And he would have fun planning his revenge in turn. 

Well. Maybe he could deal with the pointy ears and sparkles for that.


End file.
